quiet breathing
by bellarbrose
Summary: Tras aquella noche, Midoriya aprendió que nunca debía ser el primero en caer rendido.


**N/A:** Un pequeño drabble para una temática de FB~ realmente fue divertido escribir esto. Quizás tenga algún que otro error, son casi las 5 de la madrugada y no tengo fuerza de voluntad suficiente para repasarlo.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

* * *

Shinsou bostezó, restregándose los ojos con cansancio, y por primera vez, sintió que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Era una de las tantas noches que pasaba estudiando en la habitación de Midoriya — _su pareja_ , no podía evitar pensar con un poco de orgullo—. Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, se habían hecho mucho más comunes, hasta el punto en el que no era extraño encontrarse con el chico de estudios generales vagando por la sala común de los dormitorios de 1-A, con el peliverde pegado su lado —o más bien, él pegado al suyo—.

Y ahora, en época de exámenes, podría decirse que prácticamente _vivía_ allí.

La única forma que tenía de explicarse que Aizawa no hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto era que estudiar con Midoriya había mejorado su rendimiento académico. Compartían ciertas asignaturas, e incluso en las que no, el menor siempre se las ingeniaba para ayudarle a comprender mejor la materia de algún modo u otro.

A veces no sabía si estaba saliendo con un futuro héroe o un profesor innato.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, y si bien en sus noches de insomnio había aguantado hasta más tarde, su mente se encontraba totalmente exhausta después de tener que memorizar tantas frases y números. La cabeza de Izuku se encontraba apoyada en su hombro, y Shinsou lo movió un poco para llamar su atención.

—Izuku, creo que deberíamos...—empezó, antes de girarse por completo para observar el rostro relajado de el chico durmiente—...ir a dormir.

El mayor sonrió un poco al verle. Sin duda, era el que más cansado debía estar después de todo su arduo entrenamiento. Levantó las sábanas de su cama para arroparle, y le cogió en brazos para ponerle sobre ella. El chico murmuró algo ininteligible en su agarre y se acurrucó en su pecho. Hitoshi se vio enternecido ante aquella acción pero soportó las ganas de hundir la cara en su cabello, solo para no molestarle.

Aunque había algo que debía hacer antes de arroparle...

Tomó un rotulador negro del escritorio, uno de los más fáciles de borrar que el menor tenía. Quitándole el tapón, sonrió con algo de malicia. Era una broma muy infantil, lo sabía, pero había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

En silencio y teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso a trabajar.

.

Midoriya no recordaba haber llegado a dormir en su cama. Sus memorias se desvanecían en los momentos en los que se encontraba estudiando al lado de Shinsou. Sonrió. Seguramente se había terminado quedando dormido y el mayor había tenido que meterlo en la cama él mismo y arroparlo. Imaginarlo lo avergonzaba pero agradecía el hecho de que se hubiese molestado en hacerlo.

Se sentó y estiró sus músculos. Por las cortinas ya se filtraba algo de luz y podía escuchar el suave canto de los pájaros. Aquello era sin duda agradable.

Espera. Su entrenamiento iniciaba a las cinco, cuando aún no había amanecido. ¿Por qué su alarma no había sonado? ¿Era posible que alguien la hubiese apagado? _Oh, claro que lo era_. Miró la hora y en efecto, sino se preparaba en diez minutos, era probable que además llegase tarde a clase.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y maldijo _un poquito_ a su novio. Se puso el uniforme tan rápido como pudo y casi sale sin ni siquiera cepillarse los dientes cuando...

—Izuku—Shinsou apareció en el marco de la puerta como si no hubiese estado a punto de darle un infarto debido a sus acciones—, creo que deberías lavarte la cara antes de salir.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó confuso—No tengo tiempo, y tú tampoco, deberíamos darnos prisa.

—No, en serio...—el mayor se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de aguantar la risa—, creo que deberías hacerlo.

El peliverde elevó una ceja extrañado, pero aún así cumplió. Fue a lavarse la cara, y al mirarse al espejo...

—¡HITOSHI!

Y ya no pudo soportarlo. Estalló en risas.

(No estaba seguro de si sería adecuado decirle que además había adelantado 20 minutos en su reloj. Prefirió dejar que él mismo lo descubriera.)


End file.
